pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Shatterdome
|image = |caption = The Hong Kong Shatterdome |country = Hong Kong Peru United States of America Panama Russia Japan Australia |location = Hong Kong Lima Anchorage Los Angeles Vladivostok Tokyo Sydney Panama City |establish = November 25, 2015Pan Pacific Defense Corps: LOCCENT Control |status = Active (Hong Kong) |areas = Drive Suit Room LOCCENT Mission Control K-Science Lab Kwoon Combat Room |residents = Pan Pacific Defense Cops personnel and Rangers }} Shatterdomes are the primary headquarters of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and factories for the construction, repair and maintenance of the Jaegers. All operations, Ranger training and experiments regarding the Kaiju are carried out within their respective Shatterdome bases. History Since 2013, over eight Shatterdomes were built in response to the increasing threat of Kaiju attacks occurring in the Pacific Rim. Each Shatterdome was built in locations nearest to Kaiju breach points in order to prevent massive damages to cities. The considerations for the placement of Shatterdomes are regional and tactical, not political. On the west side of the Pacific, Shatterdomes are situated closer to one another. The Defense Corps. reasoned that the higher population density and that the breach is located closer to the Asian coast than the Americas, made their situation demand a quicker response, whereas Shatterdomes located in the Americas have more lead time to deploy Strike Groups.Travis Beacham: Oaska Shatterdome In 2024, the increasing number of Kaiju attacks across the Pacific taxed both the proficiency of the Shatterdomes and the Defense Corps ability to maintain the financial viability of the Jaeger Program. When twenty six Jaegers were destroyed, seven Shatterdomes were closed and funding was reallocated to the construction of the Anti-Kaiju Wall.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome However, PPDC Marshall Stacker Pentecost was given eight months of funding in order to keep the Hong Kong Shatterdome operational. The United Nations transferred the pilots of the four remaining active Jaegers to Hong Kong. Pentecost planned to use the Hong Kong Shatterdome as a launching station to initiate the final assault against the Kaiju.NEW Pacific Rim Teaser Trailer/TV Spot (seen with Falling Skies) Known Shatterdomes Hong Kong The first and largest Shatterdome was built in November 25, 2015. It housed the Jaegers Horizon Brave, Shaolin Rogue and Crimson Typhoon. Stacker Pentecost recalled that it had the capability to launch thirty Jaegers from the six bays. By 2025, it was the last remaining Shatterdome in operation. It is located on the Southern End of Tsing Yi Island overlooking Victoria Harbour. Lima The first Shatterdome to open in both the Western and Southern Hemisphere on August 9, 2016. It housed the Jaegers Diablo Intercept and Tacit Ronin .New Pan Pacific Defense Document Revealed! It closed on Oct 18, 2024 and was sold the Peruvian government. Anchorage Established November 23, 2016, Achorage's Shatterdome was nicknamed "The Icebox". It housed the Jaegers Brawler Yukon, Chrome Brutus and Gipsy Danger. It closed on October 12, 2024. The Icebox and the Jaeger Academy was sold to a private buyer shortly after its closure.Memo: Shatterdome Facility Status Report Vladivostok Opened December 4, 2016, the Russian Shatterdome is located in the Southern top of Golden Horn Bay where the Russian Pacific Fleet was once based. It worked closely with Tokyo's Strike Group to contain and defend the Russian sector. It housed the Jaegers Eden Assassin, Cherno Alpha, Nova Hyperion and another Russian Jaeger. It closed on December 11, 2024. The Shatterdome was given to the Russian government in exchange for airspace, refueling and landing rights.Travis Beacham: Shatterdome and Jaeger locations Tokyo Opened on December 15, 2016, Tokyo's Shatterdome acted as the first point of contact to westbound Kaiju. It housed the Jaegers Coyote Tango, Tacit Ronin and Echo Saber. It closed on October 19, 2024 and sold to a private buyer. Tokyo's Shatterdome covered the coast of Honshu, and Hokkaido.Travis Beacham: Why does Japan have two Shatterdomes? Sydney Opened on May 25, 2017, Sydney's Shatterdome was built in a relatively isolated position which left it with the widest deployment radius in the Defense Corps. It housed the Jaegers Striker Eureka, Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter. It closed on December 29, 2024. Los Angeles Opened on July 11, 2017, the Los Angels' Shatterdome covered the expansive gap between Canada and Central America. It was located outside the immediate city, near the Naval Base Ventura County.Travis Beacham: Where is the Los Angeles Shatterdome? It housed the Jaegers Mammoth Apostle and Romeo Blue. It closed on December 20, 2024. Los Angeles' Shatterdome would become an integral part of construction of the segment Anti-Kaiju Wall in Long Beach. Panama City Opened on November 29, 2017, Panama City's Shatterdome played a critical role in protecting the global shipping hub surrounding the Panama Canal. It housed the Jaegers Puma Real and Hydra Corinthian and closed on November 9, 2024. Nagasaki The Defense Corps built another Shatterdome in Nagasaki in response to Asia's proximity to the breach. Coverage includes Busan, Yellow Sea Coast, and Shanghai.Travis Beacham: Japan's other Shatterdome Other Shatterdomes The Defense Corps built another Shatterdome in Japan in response to Asia's proximity to the breach.Travis Beacham: What Jaegers were stationed at the Osaka Shatterdome? At least one other Shatterdome covered Kyushu, the Korean Peninsula, and Shanghai. Trivia *According to a .PDF document on the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. website Tacit Ronin was stationed in the Lima Shatterdome after construction of the structure is completed."In accordance with our subsidiaries and shareholders worldwide we decide that we are willing to divert $ 19,647,000,000 CLP to speed assembly of Lima Shatterdome, which will host the jaegers Tacit Ronin and the next Mark-2 of Diablo Intercept. This strike group regional will defend the southeastern quadrant Pacific basin, from Medellin to the Patagonia." However, Travis Beacham states that Tacit Ronin was never stationed in Lima, its launch date (2015) conflicting with construction of the Lima Shatterdome (2016).Travis Beacham: Tacit Ronin in Lima Shatterdome? *According to Travis Beacham there was a Shatterdome in Osaka, Japan.Travis Beacham: What Jaegers were stationed at the Osaka Shatterdome? However, he later cites uncertainty that Japan's second Shatterdome is located in Osaka. He later confirmed the second Shatterdome was in Nagasaki Gallery Shatterdome Concept.jpg|Shatterdome interior (Hallway) Shatterdome Concept 03.jpg|Shatterdome entrance Shatterdome Concept 02.jpg|Concept art of Shatterdome exterior Shatterdome Concept 04.jpg|Concept art of Gipsy Danger in the Shatterdome PR-gipsy-launching.jpg|Gipsy Danger launching from the Anchorage Shatterdome. File:Gipsyshatterdome.jpeg|Gipsy Danger undergoing repairs in the Anchorage Shatterdome File:Chernoshatterdome.jpg|Cherno Alpha in the Hong Kong Shatterdome File:SS-Stacker_Pentecost1938.jpg|Stacker Pentecost standing in the Shatterdome's Jaeger bays. File:Shatterdome_Locations.jpg|Unofficial Map of Shatterdome Locations Notes References Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Locations Category:Lore